marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Home
Home is the twelfth episode of the first season of the television series The Punisher. Synopsis Frank makes a damning confession. A shootout leaves Sarah wondering what to believe. Rawlins goes in for the kill, once and for all. Plot At the Homeland Security Headquarters, Frank Castle records a confession about his activities in Kandahar for Dinah Madani. He admits that he was the one who killed Ahmad Zubair. Micro agrees to provide Madani with all the evidence she needs for the investigation, but only after his wife and son are safe. Castle has agreed to the hostage exchange. Waiting at the wharf with Micro, Anvil agents arrive. They have Sarah and Zach with gas tanks strapped to their backs. Billy Russo himself is watching from a sniper vantage. As the exchange starts, Russo's men puncture both of the gas tanks so that a trail of petrol follows Sarah and Zach. They are understandably shocked to see Micro after believing he was dead. Homeland Security forces arrive and disrupt the transfer. During the firefight, Micro is shot in the back several times by a Homeland agent. Russo's men scoop up Castle and leave, leaving Russo himself to shoot out the tires on the Homeland Security vehicles to stop the pursuit. Castle dreams of dancing with Maria at their wedding. He wakes up in Micro's Hideout restrained in a chair. Russo tells him Micro is dead, so it now falls to Castle to give him the password he needs to get into the computer files. Castle wants to know if Russo was involved in the deaths of his family. Russo admits that he knew about it, but played no role. At Homeland Security, it is revealed that Micro is not dead – his "death" was staged as part of a larger plan. He is finally reunited with his whole family. William Rawlins arrives at the hideout and beings beating and interrogating Castle. Castle drifts in and out of consciousness, thinking of Maria. Madani is furious with Castle. Part of the plan was allowing Homeland to track him to Russo's location, but Castle removed the tracker. Micro gives Madani all the evidence she needs but insists that his loyalty is to Castle. Castle wanted the opportunity to go after Rawlins and Russo himself. Seemingly breaking under the torture, Castle agrees to input the deactivation code. However, it is a ruse to get close enough to a hidden shiv. He stabs Rawlins with it, but Rawlins and Russo subdue Castle. Micro changes his mind about the plan and shows Madani security footage from the hideout. It was intended as a failsafe option if Castle failed to deal with Rawlins and Russo – at the very least, the world would see their guilt. threatening to kill the Punisher]] Russo and Rawlins' alliance begins to fray and they end up arguing and pulling weapons on each other. Russo backs down, but not before secretly snipping the zip ties holding Castle wrists. Castle dreams of Maria, almost accepting that staying with her means his own death. Rawlins injects Castle with adrenaline; Castle breaks away from Maria in his mind, snaps the zip ties and attacks Rawlins. In a furious beating, Castle finally kills Rawlins by gouging out his eyes and stabbing him in the neck simultaneously. As Madani and Homeland Security storm the hideout, Russo escapes. Cast Main Cast: *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher *Ebon Moss-Bachrach as David Lieberman/Micro *Ben Barnes as Billy Russo *Amber Rose Revah as Dinah Madani *Paul Schulze as William Rawlins *Jaime Ray Newman as Sarah Lieberman Guest Stars: *Ripley Sobo as Leo Lieberman *Kobi Frumer as Zach Lieberman *Kelli Barrett as Maria Castle *Adelind Horan as Computer Tech Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Homeland Security Headquarters **Micro's Hideout **Central Park (mentioned) *Kandahar, Afghanistan (footage) Events *Rawlins Conspiracy **Capture of Frank Castle **Assassination of Ray Schoonover (mentioned) **Attack on Carson Wolf (mentioned) **Assassination of Morty Bennett (mentioned) **Kidnapping of Sarah and Zach Lieberman (mentioned) **Ambush in Micro's Hideout (mentioned) **Massacre at Central Park (mentioned) **Attack on David Lieberman (mentioned) **Attack on Gunner Henderson (mentioned) **Ambush at the Abandoned Warehouse (mentioned) *Operation Cerberus (mentioned) **Assassination of Ahmad Zubair (footage) Items *William Rawlins' Leather Gloves *Bulletproof Vest * Vehicles To be added Creatures *Dogs (mentioned) Organizations *United States Department of Homeland Security *Anvil *CIA *Cerberus Squad (footage) *United States Marine Corps (mentioned) Mentioned *Ray Schoonover *Morty Bennett *Carson Wolf *Ahmad Zubair (footage) *Lisa Castle *Frank Castle, Jr. *Gunner Henderson Music Trivia To be added References External Links * * Category:The Punisher Episodes